Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-10905876-20151207044058/@comment-24142455-20151207135351
Detection and Disruptor systems within the general vicinity of the Jovian Moons had set the UAC on high alert, being the major location of the UAC's inner colonies, the Sith response was not taken lightly, and soon a UAC fleet organized in three battlegroups exited slipspace to assault the Sith fleet. Three groups, each consisting of a Scorpii, five Eions, ten Arcadias, 10 Stalwarts, 20 Zetas, 30 Mercuries, 20 Venuses, and 20 Neptunes enter formations as fighter aircraft and Orbital Defense Platofrms from Europa prepare to defend the planet. Formations of Longswords take the rear behind the larger, more expandable F-99 Wombats moving in towards the Sith fleet. The ODPs (S-1-class) begin to take aim at the high valued targets, while the Scorpiis shift their attention towards the Fury of Revan (OOC: This is the guy with the big lightsabre thingy right? or the super beam or whatever?), and fire an inital salvo into them, with the other vessels taking their main attention at the Leviathans and Sabers of Darknesses. The Neptunes from one formation choose to release their payloads towards the Leviathans as well, with their weaponry focused upon the Red Lust-class corvettes, which are also put under priority targeting of the F-99 Wombats and Longswords due to their smaller size and vulnerability. -Europa Command Base- Vice Admiral Maguro Asashio had just ordered the movement of civlilians to shelters as the UAC battlegroups arrived. Already having been cleared by UACHIGHCOM to use nuclear weapons should the Colony begin to come under direct attack, he ordered vessels already in the system, being 20 Stridents, three Arcadias, five Haclyon-IIs, the Eion-class carrier Musashi, and 10 Gorgons to form a defensive perimiter around the orbital defenses while the main UAC fleet egaged them in head on combat. UAC soldiers and Spectre robots had been ordered to guard major civilian locations and military bases, with multiple tanks in static defensive positions, or being moved for potential ambushes. UAC Commander: We've contacted Admiral Kovochuck to dispatch one of his battlegroups in assistance if this goes south Maguro: Have five of our Shivas be prepared to fire from our vessels if that large beast gets too close! UAC Commander: Of course sir, we will have the UAC Musashi readied for attack. Maguro: My flagship? UAC Commander: She's the only one close to the warheads at the moment, and the only ship of our fleet with the tonnage to survive a large number of hits Maguro: Very well. May she fight with pride. UAC Commander: Admiral, new contact exiting slipspace. It's the Pillar of Autumn, Halcyon-class, commander is Jacob Keyes, Captain. Maguro: Put him on Keyes: This is Captain Jacob Keyes, we had orders to be dispatched to here to engage Sith forces. We carry a detachment of two SPARTAN-II teams should the conflict get hairy. Maguro: Form up with the main fleet, Vice Admiral Stanforth will breif you. Tell him I'm arming the Musashi with five Shivas, class III. Keyes: Of course. Helsman, divert our course to the UAC Shaula. The cruiser activated her thrusters, and joined up with the massive battleship. Stanforth: Keyes? Get in formation, those sith b*stards are about to return fire. Attention all ships, hold on to your hats, they seem like they are about to return fire... Keyes: Vice Admiral Maguro wanted to tell you that he is arming Musashi with five Shiva-class nuclear devices. Stanforth: Which ones? Keyes: Shiva-IIIs, the big ones Stanforth: Perfect, two of those will wipe that big monster clean off the Jovian area. Have the Musashi and her fleet form up with my fleet. Lower Rear Admiral Rich, divert your forces to a 45 degree attack angle, Upper Rear Admiral Hartforth, have your forces attack from below, I'm taking these sons of b*tches head on, expect heavy resistance and responding Sith fleets, have your emergency jumps prepared and protocols set. Keyes: Yes sir, I'll have my ship ready for the second salvo OOC: Hoping to at least have the initial conflict just between Kevin and myself, it gets a little hectic if more people get involved. Derp, don't get involved until say, later in the fight I'd say. Btw, Kevin, if this is that ship I talked about, enter chat, I have a question.